Love Is Her Knight
by Cookie2016
Summary: Sequel to Love Is Her Saviour Carlisle x OC
1. Hanging out on a normal day

-Hanging out on a normal day-

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of "Love Is Her Saviour"

Celin's POV

"There is nothing more beautiful than to be loved,

for the own will,

or rather,

in spite of himself.

Being unloved is mortality, immortality is where we are loved and where we love the other.

Very few who are in love,

seek eternal home,

but I'm one of the others who seek the eternal home.

The love is the concern for the life and the growth of that, what we love.

It's the happiness itself and nothing else.

These,

who can feel this very powerful emotion,

can be truly happy."

A hand roamed over my back while I read this from a book. The hand wandered down to my waist where I was really ticklish.

I chuckled.

"Carlisle, please", I said laughing.

"Stop it."

"No, I don't want to."

I laughed harder as he started to tickle me.

"Carliiisleee!"

He buried his face in my shoulder and started to kiss my neck.

I chuckled again.

"You smell like sweet strawberries", he said with a smile.

I could feel it on my skin.

"You're such a charmer!"

"Well, what would I be if I hadn't a charming side?"

I smiled at that.

"I don't know. But definitely someone with another good side."

He started to kiss my neck again.

"Please don't give me a love bite. You know how the others will ask holes."

He laughed.

"I know, but I want to kiss you so much."

"Is there someone naughty? Bad boy, do you have dirty thoughts?" I asked with a smirk.

He was chuckling.

My cheeks slowly blushed and got warmer.

What his laugh did to me was definitely not normal.

We were currently sitting on a clearing, it was a beautiful meadow in the woods near our house.

Yes, our house.

I moved in almost three months ago.

I remember just a few pieces how Carlisle and me met.

He said I had an accident and was close to drowning, if he hadn't been there and pulled me out the ice cold water.

Then again, when I woke up and no one was there, I ran away again.

But he somehow found me again.

I didn't know how he did it by that time, but as he told me what he and his family were, it made sense.

A week or so later, I was kidnapped after I had a not so nice talk with Sam.

It was my stepmother who captured me.

She brought me to a place I didn't know.

There was my dad.

He and his new wife tortured me with whips and ropes.

And shortly before Carlisle found me, my dad cut me with a knife.

The scars are still there, healing.

So that the whole family now knows about my past and the conflicts, it's easier for me.

Sometimes we talk about it, or sometimes I sit alone to think in silence.

Now Carlisle and I are some kind of a couple.

I soon will be 18 years old.

And guess what:

Yes!

Alice wants to throw a party.

I wish she didn't.

It was already enough that she knows everything about fashion and she embraces me with it every single day.

If I would be a vampire too, then she would do it in the night too.

I groaned.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Alice. And her kick for fashion. And the party she wanna throw."

"Why is that bothering you?"

"Well, I never had a party before. It's the first time."

"So you're not happy here?"

"What? No. I am happy here, I really am.

I think my life is better now, since I live here.

With you!"

I give a peck on his marble lips and wanted to stand up, but he pulled me back on the grass and turned us over so that I was laying beneath him and he completely on top of me.

My face was blushing furiously.

He chuckled.

"Do you have naughty thoughts now?" he asked amused.

"No, but maybe you have you naughty boy."

He laughed at the answer and helped me up.

We slowly walked to the edge of the forest before he scooped me up and sped with vampire speed towards our house.

There Emmet and Rosalie came out from the door.

And of course Emmet had to burst out with a comment.

"Another heated make-out session?"

I blushed and hid my face on Carlisle's shoulder.

I could feel him vibrating, so I assume he chuckled.

Rosalie gave Emmet a hit on the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with an amused tone.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"See ya later!

Oh and if you have another make-out session, tell me every detail!

No sparing!"

My blush grew more red and Rosalie gave him another hit on the head.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the forest.

Carlisle sped in the house to his room.

Since he always spend the nights laying next to me and watching me sleeping, he thought it would me great if K would sleep in his room.

Besides, the bed in his room is much more softer.

I still use my old room for clothing and everything.

And if Alice wants to dress up again, then I use it as well.

It's now like a hobby room.

"Your smile is sending warmth to me."

I looked up to almost black eyes.

"Your eyes. You should go hunting!"

"Hmmmmm, no.

I don't want to.

I want to spend more time with you!"

I laughed.

"But you already spend the whole time with me!"

"It's not enough!"

"Go hunting and we can spend the rest of the day together too."

He sighed before nodding defeated.

"Ok, but what will you do in the time I'm gone?"

"Hmmm.

Let's think.

Maybe a change of clothes.

Into something more ...

comfortable", I said, clearing my throat.

He laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it!" he said before jumping out of the window into the forest.


	2. Seriously?, School?

-Seriously?, School?

The next day

No ones POV

Celin woke up to a sweet smell of strawberries.

She stretched and yawned.

Downstairs Carlisle was making fruit salat with chocolate sauce.

Celin walked downstairs.

The way she looked made Carlisle laugh.

"What?"

"You're looking really tousled my dear."

She ran to the next mirror only to laugh at what she saw.

Carlisle was right.

She did look tousled.

She then felt a breeze behind her.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Then something was tickling her neck.

Celin giggled.

"Oh my god please get a room!" Emmett exclaimed.

Celin spotted a pillow on the sofa and went for it, but as she turned around, Emmett was gone laughing.

Celin smiled and looked back to Carlisle before walking back to him.

He grabbed on her waist with one hand and the other stroke her cheek.

He slowly leaned in.

Suddenly Alice burst into the room.

"Hey guys!

And?

Excited?"

"For what?"

"You will be going to school with us!"

Celin's eyes widened.

"What?

School?

Seriously?

Please tell me you're kidding!"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't worry it will just be one school year before you graduate", Carlisle meant.

"Well at least that will be my last school year ever."

"Well...

Not exactly", Alice murmured.

"What?

Why?"

Alice smirked.

"I won't tell you.

You'll have to wait for the right time.

But the best thing is when we go shopping."

Celin groaned and sat down.

"Shopping, Alice really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"It makes me feel tired."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it.

I promise."

She smiled before leaving the room.

Carlisle knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Don't worry it won't be so hard."

"Easy for you to say.

You had a great time at school, but me...

No.

Mine was awful and I really don't want to experience that again."

Some tears were slowly rolling down her pale cheeks.

Carlisle lifted his hands to her face and wiped the tears away gently.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry, darling.

It makes me sad if you cry."

"Sorry", she whispered.

Carlisle smiled and hugged Celin tight.

He inhaled her sweet scent nuzzled his head on her shoulder.


	3. First day and a bet

-First day and a bet-

Celin's POV

Right now I am getting dressed.

I dressed in a grey t-shirt and a red and black squared shirt. I put on a pair of jeans that had a hole on each knee. Grabbing my school bag I went down and slipped into my pair of black white converse.

"Ready to go Celin?"

I jumped.

"Come on!"

Emmett was at the driver's side of his Jeep. Rosalie already sat on the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice were standing behind me.

"Come on, get in so we can drive."

I walked to the back and sat on one of the back seats. Jasper got in next to me, making him sit in the middle as Alice sat next to him and shit the door. Emmett got in too and started the Jeep.

While he drove to the Highschool, I was getting more and more nervous. Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"It will be fine Celin."

He sent me calm wave. I smiled thankfully and looked to the front again. Emmett parked the car on a parking lot next to the school.

"And here we are. Thanks for driving with Emmett's taxi service. I'll see you after classes", Emmett said jokingly while getting out of the Jeep.

I giggled along with the others and Emmett was happy to lift the mood again. As we got out, the other students were staring. I felt uncomfortable under their looks. Especially when I spotted a blond boy staring at me. He stood with his group of friends, two other boys and two girls.

"Eew guys?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that?"

"Don't know. Maybe competition for Carlisle."

"Emmett, please."

"Oh boy this guy is totally drooling over you."

"Eeeeew stop it okay? He's not my type!"

We went into the school building and I headed to the office with Emmett and Rosalie following close behind me. I entered the office and saw an older woman sitting behind a computer. She looked up when she heard me.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"I am new here and wanted to get my schedule."

"Oh yes, Celin right? Here's you schedule. I checked it with your cousins schedules so you won't need a map. Please let your teachers sign this paper and return it at the end of the day. Have a nice time at Forks High."

"Thank you."

I walked out. Emmett and Rosalie still waiting next to the door.

"So what do you have next?"

"Eeeh, it's biology."

"Great we're together in this class. And then?"

"Wait. It's maths, then lunch break, history and gym class."

"Today you've each class with at least one of us. Except math class. But tomorrow you have some without us."

"Well let's head to biology."

Emmett lead the way to the biology class. As we entered most of the students already sat there and talked. At the front desk was sitting the teacher.

"Mr. Molina this is Celin. New student for this year."

"Ah yes Celin. Welcome to Forks High and to my biology class. Do you have the paper to sign?"

I handed him the paper the nice woman from the office gave me. He signed it and gave it back to me with a book.

"That's the biology book for this year. We don't need it every time but I will announce when we use it. You can take the seat next to Emmett and Rosalie."

I nodded and walked behind the two last named. They parted and let me sit in between them. I smiled and thanked them silently. Mr. Molina started the lessons after the rest of the students came in. Apparently the blond boy from the parking lot was in this class together with another boy from his friend group. I tried to ignore their stares. It was creepy. The lesson went by quickly. I learned a lot about the plants and everything we discussed was saved in my brain. He already gave us assignments but they weren't difficult. Next was my math class. I went to my locker and put my biology things away except for my assignment. I walked to math and let my math teacher sign the paper. Then I sat down at the back of the ground and listened to the teacher as he talked about functions. It wasn't that interesting but I still listened. After the bell rang for lunch break, I walked outside to see Rosalie waiting for me.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey. Hungry?"

"Totally starving!" I exclaimed laughing.

She laughed too and went to the cafeteria. There I immediately spotted Emmett, Jasper and Alice waiting. We got stared from all sides when we entered. The three were sitting at a table in a corner. We accompanied them and I started to do my biology assignment. I was finished after a few minutes.

"Wow looks like we got a new super brain in our family", Emmett said.

"Oh someone got an admirer", he continued.

I raised an eyebrow and he nodded almost unnoticeable into a direction. I turned and saw that blond boy staring again. I felt nauseous and quickly turned.

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him with a sick look.

"Apparently not. She looks green", Alice said.

"And I am certainly feeling green."

"Don't worry you won't vomit today", she assured me.

"Thank goodness."

The bell rang and I got up to walk to my next class.

"I have history now", I said.

"Me too", Jasper answered smiling.

"Then let's go. I bet I know as much as you do."

"Really? Thinking you're already smart?"

"We'll see! Maybe I'm even smarter than you!"


	4. LaPush hangout, Sam and a cold?

-LaPush hangout, Sam and a cold?-

Celin's POV

Yesterday was my first day of school. And I already got an admirer...

or two...

or more.

Flashback

It was in gym class. The head jock walked over to me and gave me a flirty look. Inside my stomach rebelled but I still smiled and said 'hello'.

"Hey I am Matt. And your destiny, gorgeous."

I saw the blond boy from the parking lot staring again. That guy is really getting on my nerves now. It was only the first day in my last year of school and I am already annoyed.

"So what do you think?" Matt asked.

"Huh?"

"You and me? On a date? This week?"

"What?"

"Let's say... this Friday evening over the weekend? I'll pick you up at seven. And dress code is hot", he said.

'Wait, hold on!' I thought, 'I didn't even say yes!'

Luckily my rescue came just in time. Jasper came over to us and snaked his arm around my waist.

"I am sorry but she is already in a relationship. If I would be you I wouldn't try that what your trying to do. You would have to deal with our family."

Matt snorted. He glared at Jasper but as he looked at me he smiled again and gave me the next flirty look.

'Oh come on.'

"You can think about my offer. If I would be you I wouldn't decline it. You would loose a great chance of being in the best relationship."

'As if I would be in a relationship with someone like this jerk.'

"Come on Celin class is over. We have to go home."

Flashback end

I sighed as I thought about this. And Matt told his buddies how 'hot' I am. So they are after my hotness too now. That's really great.

Not.

I groaned. It wouldn't be long that my relationship with Carlisle gets into the spotlight. Matt and his friends spied on me. Matt wants to desperately have me in his bed screaming his name. Every time he asks me out I say 'No!'. But that doesn't help. Even when my 'siblings' help me get out of these situations.

"Hey Celin. What's wrong, what are you thinking about?"

Carlisle snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"There are some guys in school who literally want me in their bed. I said no every time. But they didn't listen. And they still don't."

"And who are those?"

"One is a blond boy. I don't know his name but he looks like a dummy. I first saw him at the parking lot when we arrived at the school. The next one is Matt..."

"Isn't that the head jock from your school?"

"How do you know?"

"He was at the hospital last year. Overdose of sports."

"So another jerk. Great. What can I do about it? I want only one looking at me like he would want me screaming his name in the depths of the night."

"Who is that?"

I chuckled and cupped his pale cheeks. I gently placed my soft lips on his marble ones and kissed him. I looked into his honey-colored his eyes before answering him.

"It's you", I murmured.

He smiled and kissed me again, but more passionately. I kissed him back. His hands moved from my waist to my butt. The grip on my butt grew tighter and Carlisle lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His tongue traced my lips, which I parted. He pressed me tighter to his body. That caused me to moan lightly.

Just then my phone rang. It was Jessica. She was friends with that blond boy.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked me while kissing my neck.

I chuckled at the tickling sensation on my neck.

"It's Jessica. She's asking if I want to hang out with them."

"You can go with them. I too have to do something."

"Ok. Then I'll see you later than."

He nodded and kissed me. I kissed back before winking at him and going to my room to change.

I put on a black jeans and a white top. Over the top I put a jeans jacket. I went down and put my black converse on.

"See you later my love!"

I heard a response and walked out. It didn't take me long to get to our meeting place. I saw Jessica waving her arm when she saw me.

"Hey Celin, glad you could come."

"Hey Jessica thanks dir the invitation. Where are we going?"

"To the LaPush beach. Big waves are coming in today."

"Okay is someone else coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called Eric, Angela, Tyler and Mike. Some of LaPush are coming too I think. Their names were Jacob, Embry and Quil."

"The more company, it gets more funny."

"Yeah. May I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I have. But there is something that bucks me really."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Well the blond boy that stood next to you at the parking lot when I came here. He stared at me the whole time. I feel like vomiting any moment. And he's not the only one. Matt also has an eye on me but only for getting my body into his bed."

"Well I don't know what you could do about Matt. He already was a jerk when he transferred to this school. But you know what? I am really glad that you're not interested in Mike. I really like him."

"You do? Oh Jessica I hope you get your love."

"Thank you Celin. Soooo... are you going to tell me who's your boyfriend?"

My heart started to beat faster.

"I can't."

"Why?" Jessica asked, "you can tell me everything. And I swear that I won't tell anyone about it."

I inhaled deeply.

"Really?"

Jessica nodded. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay but please really keep this secret. It's because of our age but before you can complain I am getting 18 this year!"

"Come on, who is it?" Jessica asked already getting impatient.

"It's... Carlisle", I murmured.

"Wait, what? The Carlisle Cullen. Doctor in the Forks Hospital? Lovemaking on legs?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Wow. You got the total jackpot there Celin. Congrats!"

"Thanks. And it's really okay for you?"

"Totally. I am not in love with him. I have another one if you forgot."

I chuckled.

"Oh my gosh we're a bit late. Hope the other are waiting for us."

"Then let's hurry."

We jogged to the beach. There we saw a big car with a group of people; the blond boy is Mike, the girl Angela the other two guys Mike and Tyler and I assume that the black haired and tanned guys were Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys so this is Celin, the new girl at our school."

"Oh you're the Celin we heard Sam talk about", one of the tanned boys said.

"Oh yeah. He thinks that I choose him over my boyfriend."

"Please don't do this. Rumors have it that he is leading some kind of cult with guys on stereoids. Jared and Paul are part of this too."

"Okay. I will keep that in mind thank you."

"No problem. So any of you going to surf?"

"Yeah. But not just in the internet", Eric said.

I chuckled and sat beside Angela who wasn't going to surf and just sitting there and watching the others surf.

"Hey is it okay when I walk around a little?"

"Yeah sure. It's okay."

I stood and walked over the muddy sand. I didn't know that someone was watching me from the forest next to the beach. But I knew when someone came up from behind me and covered my eyes with his or her hands. Before my eyes were covered I could catch a glimpse of russet skin tone and bigger hands. I already had a guess who it was.

"Sam?" I asked with a lightly annoyed tone.

He took his hands down and I turned around.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I live here in LaPush if you already forgot."

"I didn't mean that. I meant what are you doing here like why did you come to me?"

"You were alone. Something could've happened to you."

"No, please don't come again with this thing. You already brought that up. I don't need your lecture about what I should do and who I have to love."

"Celin he can't give you the life you deserve. I can!"

He grabbed my hand and laid it on his chest. There I felt his beating heart. It was hurting me and tears threatened to spill.

"Stop, please", I whined almost unheard.

I tried to yank my hand away from him but he tightened his grip, that I thought my bones were going to break. He pulled me more to him and embraced me in his arms. His lips were suddenly placed on mine and I couldn't help but kick wildly around until he let go of me, shaking.

"Celin you have to see the better option in your life!"

"And you really think that it would be you?" I screamed.

The tears were already falling down my cheeks.

"I'm done here!"

I ran past him to the car where Angela was still sitting. She looked up when she heard me coming and stiffened when she saw my face and expression.

"Hey sweetie, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"N-nothing. Everything's fine. I-I think I should go home. Please tell the others."

"I will. See you at school then."

I smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and waved when I walked back home. I arrived there when it was dark and I didn't waist a single second with going slow. I directly ran up the stairs, sobbing. I begged that nobody heard that with their enhanced hearing, especially Carlisle. And I knew he was there in his office when I ran past, the lights were still on.My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

Jessica: Hey girl, Angela told us you were crying. Are you alright?

Me: Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. It isn't serious.

Jessica: Okay, but if you need to talk, you know that I will listen and I won't tell anybody.

Me: Thanks Jess, I'll sleep about it.

Jessica: Okay sweetie, goodnight.

Me: Goodnight Jess.

I got in my room and dressed into a top and very short pants. I fell asleep slowly and crying and because my head was hurting a bit. I thought that it would just be a cold. I didn't notice someone coming in but when I coughed and a cold hand was laid on my forehead, I knew it was Carlisle.


	5. Jessica visits

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Celin coming into the house. She was running up the stairs and then I heard her sob.

'Why is she crying?'

I stood up and zipped to her room's door, which I opened and walked to her side. Her clothes were changed to a top and very short pants. She coughed.

'She's getting sick.'

I laid my hand on her forehead and felt that her temperature was increased, she was burning up. So I got rid of my unnecessary clothes till I was just in shorts and laid beside her, embracing her burning body with my arms. She immediately crushed me in a hug.

 **Celin's POV**

I woke up to something cold and someone stroking over my hair. It was both soothing. But I still felt bad. I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

I turned and coughed furiously.

"Oh dear. Here put on some clothes while I make you tea and breakfast", Carlisle said.

I nodded and did what he told me. He handed me some clothes which I put on. It was a pullover and long black pants. I then sat back down on the huge bed and pulled the blanket over my lap. Carlisle came back with a tray. On the tray were a steaming cup and a plate with bacon and eggs. He smiled and I smiled back, but coughed. He set the tray on my lap and walked to the other bed side, sitting down next to me. My phone buzzed and he gave it to me.

 **Jessica: Hey girl, want to hang out today?**

I sighed and wrote back.

 **Me: Can't, sorry**

 **Jessica: Why? What's wrong?**

 **Me: I'm sick**

 **Jessica: Can I come over?**

I looked to Carlisle who was looking at me too.

"Can Jessica come over? She asked me to hang out with her but I can't in this condition."

He smiled and nodded.

"She can come."

 **Me: Yeah you can.**

 **Jessica: Great I'll be there in the afternoon.**

 **Me: Okay.**

I put my phone away and started to eat. It was still warm.

"That's delicious."

He laughed.

"That's just simple bacon and eggs."

"Don't tell Alice but you're the better cook."

He laughed harder.

"Okay, I won't tell her, promise. Do you want me anything else to do or bring you?"

I shook my head.

"No, except for that you stay with me for while. I feel like burning up. And you're cooling me down", I responded.

"Of course."

He took the now empty tray off my lap and ran to the kitchen in his vampire speed. Just a few seconds later, he came back and plopped down next to me, making the mattress bounce a little. Coughing, I laid my head on his lap. He gently stroke over my hair to my back. A few minutes later I fell asleep.

 **Three hours later**

 **No ones POV**

Emmet and Rosalie were already back from school, Alice and Jasper were out. Rosalie motioned for Jessica, who drove with them, to follow.

"We shouldn't have gone to the beach", Jessica mumbled.

"It's not your fault", Rosalie responded, "everybody can get sick from one second to the next."

"Yeah, I know. But it's nasty."

"Totally."

They reached the bedroom and Rosalie opened the door and both of the girls got a free look at the blond vampire doctor and a sleeping Celin. He was still stroking over her hair. Rosalie went out again, closed the door and went back down to the living room where Emmet waited for her. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jessica sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Is she feeling better?" she asked.

Carlisle looked to her.

"I don't know yet. She was feeling a little bit better three hours ago before she fell asleep."

They both fell into an awkward silence again, when Jessica spoke up.

"You really love each other."

Carlisle's head shot up and he stopped in his stroking movements. His eyes were wide as he stared at Jessica in shock. The girl chuckled.

"Don't worry. She told me she really loves you. I'm not going to tell anyone about this."

Carlisle sighed relieved and continued the stroking. Because when he stopped, Celin started to turn and toss a bit.

Both talked a bit quietly, careful not to wake Celin up.

"Jessica?"

Both turned to the sleepy looking Celin.

"Hey, you slept well?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you. I'm already feeling better. But not that much."

"Now I'm here, and we're going make you healthy."

Celin sighed happily and leaned on Carlisle's shoulder falling asleep quickly.


End file.
